


I'm Yours and You are mine

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental rejection, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Frustrations lead to Nico accidentally rejecting his Soulmate. That Soulmate just happens to be Esteban, the one person he never meant to hurt.





	I'm Yours and You are mine

**Author's Note:**

> These two and Soulmate AU's are my weaknesses, so here we are xD

Esteban sighed as he saw all the happy couples around him. It had been Nico’s idea to go out for dinner after the race and it made Esteban a little on edge. It sounded like they were on a date, but Esteban knew they weren’t. And now the German was late, which only added to Guti’s unease.

He liked the German, and definitely cared for him, but also knew the blonde was way out of his league. It made him a little uncomfortable that Nico had asked him to go to dinner together, but any time he could spend with Nico, he valued. He might not have found his Soulmate yet, heck he doubted there even was someone that would want to be around him for the rest of his life, but Nico soothed the worries away when he was near.

Esteban had more than once wondered if the German was his soulmate after all, but surely Nico would have shown some signs of feeling it too if they really were meant to be. 

“...Earth to Esteban.” someone suddenly called softly. Esteban looked up with a start and saw Nico had sat down opposite him, touching his hand to draw his attention. 

“Sorry…” Esteban blushed. Nico just grinned and patted his hand. Esteban smiled a little nervously in return.

A waiter brought over menus and Esteban practically hid his face behind it. He heard Nico chuckle again.

“Relax, Guti…” the German soothed, reaching for his hand again. Guti had to suppress a shiver at the gentle contact. 

“Y-yeah, sorry…” he said weakly. Nico smiled. 

“So, not a bad week mhm? Reckon we can do better next week?” Nico asked. Esteban sighed in relief. Racing and cars was something he understood and was more than comfortable talking about. 

They talked about the car and how it had felt to them during the race. Nico ordered a ridiculously big hamburger with extra fries while Esteban just settled for a salad, although Hulk insisted on shoving a good portion of his fries onto the Mexican’s plate as well. 

Esteban quickly found himself relaxing in Hulk’s presence, finding himself laughing at the ridiculous jokes and stories the German told. His whole body was tingling, but Esteban just wrote it off to the bottle of wine they were sharing. Suddenly, the conversation turned more serious.

“You know I have been thinking…” Nico started. “About Soulmates.” Esteban’s heart fluttered, could it be?

“I don’t understand why anyone would wait their whole life for that one person that just so happens to have the same Marking as them, it’s stupid! Like, who decides you are meant to be, and don’t you think we should be able to figure out who we want to be with ourselves?” Nico said. The way his brow was furrowed meant this most have bothered him for a long time now. “Everyone is just so obsessed with it, it makes me not even want a Soulmate to begin with.” Nico grumbled. 

“Y-yeah…” Esteban lamely answered in return. He suddenly didn’t feel so well, a headache swelling up in his skull as his dinner threatened to come back up again. “E-excuse me.” he said, rushing to get up. Nico reached out for him in concern, but Esteban was already running to the bathrooms.

The pain was flaring out all over his body now and Esteban let out a quiet sob as he fell to his knees in front of the toilet, puking out all the contents of his stomach.

He let out a frightened yelp as he looked at his hands, the veins standing out pitch black against his skin. He knew what this meant, but he just didn’t know how.

“Esteban? Este- shit!” Nico rushed into the bathroom, kneeling down behind Guti. Esteban let out another yelp and scrambled to get away from him, pushing past the German towards the exit. A wave of dizziness made him stumble and gave Nico time to grab his wrist.

“Who did this to you?” Nico whispered, looking at the veins. Esteban opened his mouth but couldn’t speak, a sharp pain in his chest making him cry out. 

Nico caught him as he threatened to fall over and settled on the ground with Guti resting securely against his chest.

“What monster could possibly reject you as their Soulmate?” Nico whispered, pushing Esteban’s hair out of his face as the Mexican whined and clawed at his chest, tears running down his cheeks. He caught Esteban’s wrists to keep him from drawing blood, and that’s when he saw the little Mark, just below the collar of Guti’s shirt.

“No…. No!” Nico said frantically, thumb pressing over the Mark. It matched his. Esteban was his Soulmate, and Nico had just rejected him. 

Esteban’s eyes had closed tightly, the man still moaning in pain. Nico shook his head and let out a desperate sob, cradling him even closer.

“I-I didn’t know… I would have never… Please!” tears dripped from his eyes as rested their foreheads together. “I only said those things because I wanted to be with you… I couldn’t think of having a Soulmate that wasn’t you.” Nico rambled. Esteban let out another choked sob, trying to push Nico away.

“No! I love you! You’re my Soulmate,please… please…” Nico tried, clasping Esteban’s face between his hands. Esteban’s eyes opened, but they were unfocused.

“Hurts…” he weakly managed to say. Nico sobbed.

“I’m so sorry…” he whispered, before his lips gently brushing over Esteban’s. 

Esteban went completely limp in his hold and Nico feared the worst. He let out a choked sound, bringing his lips to Esteban’s again. 

“Please… you are my Soulmate, I’m so sorry… please Este, I love you.” he murmured over and over again, still pressing soft kisses to Esteban’s lips. 

Nico let out a startled hum when Esteban suddenly kissed back. Pulling away, he found the Mexican staring at him with a slight blush on his cheeks. Nico let out a sob in relief and hugged Esteban tightly, burying his face in Esteban’s neck.

“I thought I lost you.” Nico murmured. Esteban weakly hugged back, taking in a shaky breath.

“I’m so glad it’s you.” he whispered. “I wanted no one else but you.” he confessed, tilting his head up to kiss Nico properly.

“But I fucked up.” Nico whispered, reluctantly pulling away. “I hurt you…” 

“I know you would never do that on purpose.” Esteban answered, voice raspy. Nico shook his head. 

“God I’m such an idiot.” he murmured, guilt written all over his face. His hand had trailed down to the swirly mark on Esteban’s chest. “How could I not have noticed.” he added. Esteban tiredly cuddled closer.

“Don’t blame yourself so much. I didn’t know either.” he said, letting out a shaky sigh. “I’m just glad it’s you.” he added again. Nico smiled softly before blinking when he realised they were still sitting on the bathroom floor. 

“Come on.” he said, helping Esteban onto his feet. Esteban was still a little unsteady, but was content enough to stay snuggled against Nico’s side. He smiled tenderly at Nico.

“I-I love you… even before I knew you were my Soulmate.” he confessed. Nico smiled.

“I love you too.” he answered. Esteban closed the gap between them, letting out a breathy sound as their lips touched again. Nico brought him closer, leaning down to deepen the kiss. 

It was only when Esteban tiredly stumbled a little that Nico pulled away. 

“Come home with me?” he asked. “Because you definitely deserve a lot of cuddles tonight.” he added softly. Esteban smiled.

“Yes.” he was definitely not expecting Nico to lift him up bridal style and let out a squeak. But he had to admit Nico’s embrace was comfortable. He snuggled close as Nico carried him out of the restaurant, not caring who saw them.

He had finally found his Soulmate, and it just so happened to be the one person he had always trusted.


End file.
